Bienvenido
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esto es lo que tendría que haber sucedido cuando Onur volvió a su casa luego de que lo creyeran muerto en el accidente de avión. Mi versión libre.


**Esto es lo que para mí (y para quienes lo pidieron) tuvo que haber pasado luego de que Onur se fuera de su casa, cuando dejó a todos pasmados, apareciendo mientras se lo creía muerto. Espero que les guste, se trata de solo este capítulo...**

**Bienvenido**

-Bueno, ya me vieron… estoy bien… ahora debo irme…- dijo Onur ante las caras aún atónitas de todos sus familiares y amigos y giró en redondo, dejando a su madre con la boca abierta.

Sehrazat lo miró y sintió que no era suficiente con haberlo "visto" bien… giró para mirar a Bennu, que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Feride también le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella se dirigía apurada hacia la puerta…

Sehrazat salió al frío de la noche bastante desabrigada pero no le importó. Lo vio bajando las escaleras y quiso llamarlo, pero no le salió la voz… el shock que le había producido verlo le impedía hablar…

Vio que él llegaba hasta su auto y se apresuró.

Onur sintió los pasos de ella, porque supo que era ella, y ralentizó un poco su marcha, realmente quería tomarla entre sus brazos, pero estaba tan enojado todavía…

Pensó que lo llamaría, que intentaría detenerlo, pero el silencio era casi insoportable…

-¡Onur! - logró decir finalmente ella y él giró para mirarla cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto.

Ella se apresuró en llegar hasta él y cuando estuvo frente a frente, se quedó mirándolo…

-Onur…- repitió ella y él alzó las cejas, como esperando que ella dijera algo más.

Sehrazat quiso arrojarse en sus brazos, pero no se animó.

-Sehrazat… no sé cual es tu idea… pero hace frío y estás desabrigada…

-Creí que… creí que te había perdido…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Para perder algo hay que tenerlo… y tú no me tienes… desde hace meses…- le dijo él con serenidad, estaba tan dolido…

-Onur...- intentó ella otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí desde que me enteré?

-Hablas como si esto hubiera sido algo planeado…

-No, no… - dijo ella buscando las palabras- cuando te perdí… cuando creí que te había perdido…- dijo corrigiéndose- me di cuenta de que sigo amándote… a pesar de todo, a pesar de cualquier diferencia… y quise morirme también…

Onur sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba oír de ella esa noche…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó aún confundido.

-Quería que lo supieras…

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo él y ella se abrazó instintivamente a sí misma, de repente tenía frío- será mejor que entres…

-No…- dijo ella categóricamente y él la miró sin comprender.

-No entiendo… ¿te quedarás aquí?

-Me voy contigo…- le dijo ella y se arrojó a sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, desesperada por sentirlo cerca.

Onur cerró los ojos y la abrazó con suavidad, tratando de que su desesperación por ella no se notara.

Sehrazat apoyó su oreja a la altura del corazón de él que latía alocado, desesperado por ella y sonrió. Separó su cara y se perdió en los ojos de Onur…

-Perdóname… no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo y él se quedó mirándola.

-No quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar de mí… eso duele y mucho… tú sabes lo que pasa aquí… pero no quieres creerlo…

-Onur…

-Estás helada, Sehrazat…

-Por favor, llévame contigo…

¿Adonde quieres ir?

-Adonde quieras…

-Tú dime…

-A tu casa…- dijo y él la apretó entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta del acompañante para que se subiera.

Sehrazat sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras lo esperaba a que subiera.

Él no la miró demasiado, todavía estaba algo shockeado por su reacción.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y ella lo siguió a través de la puerta. No había estado nunca allí y no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por todos lados, con curiosidad.

-¿Me permites pasar un momento al baño? Creo que me gustaría recomponerme un poco…- dijo ella y él asintió y la acompañó para mostrarle el camino.

Onur se quitó el saco y se aflojó las mangas y algunos botones de la camisa. Vio que ella tardaba y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Escuchó la ducha y entrecerró los ojos imaginándosela allí, el agua acariciando su piel…

Quiso tener el coraje de abrir la puerta y observarla, compartir el baño con ella, pero esa era una línea que no estaba completamente seguro de cruzar aún…

Se quedó allí un momento, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, dominando sus instintos y luego se alejó y preparó dos cafés…

Ella, mientras tanto, se había decidido a usar la ducha porque pretendía, además de quitarse ese frío que la había casi congelado, también olvidarse un poco de la pena que había sentido tan profunda al creerlo muerto…

Dejó que el agua acariciara su piel y se lavó el cabello también… al salir se secó con la toalla y no pudo resistirse al ver la bata de baño de él, colgada detrás de la puerta…

Se sumergió en ella y se perdió en el aroma de él, desenredó su cabello y lo secó como pudo…

Onur la vio salir un rato después del baño y sus ojos la escanearon sin perderse detalle, se sorprendió de que ella llevara su bata puesta y vio que su cabello aún goteaba un poco…

-Siento no haberte pedido autorización para usar la ducha, realmente estaba muerta de frío…

-No hay problema… aquí tienes un café…- dijo extendiéndole la taza.

-Gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa entre tímida y agradecida y se sentó a su lado en una de las banquetas altas…

Onur la observó mientras tomaba su café y se preguntó como seguiría todo…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y eso les provocó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigue todo esto? - dijo él y ella dejó la taza de lado y se bajó, acercándose más a él, que seguía sentado, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Espero que con nosotros juntos… para siempre…- le dijo mirando sus labios, estaba desesperada por besarlo, pero no quería tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Qué hay de tu confianza en mí? Me crees un mentiroso, un hombre capaz de ofrecerle dinero a una mujer a cambio de su cuerpo…

-Onur… por favor entiéndeme… ¿acaso no hiciste lo mismo conmigo? Era el día más especial de mi vida y todo eso me trajo dudas, incertidumbre…

-No me creíste…

-No… es cierto y tenía razones para no hacerlo…

-La noche negra… eso siempre estará entre nosotros…

-Onur… te amo… te necesito… ¿vamos a seguir dando vueltas?

-Sehrazat…

-¿Vas a perdonarme o no? - dijo y lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos- yo sé que estuve mal, que te herí con mi desconfianza, pero entiende que tenía motivos para desconfiar…

-Está bien…- dijo mirando sus labios, casi sin poder reprimirse de besarla.

-¿Está bien, dices? ¿eso qué significa?

Onur miró sus labios, tratando de modular alguna respuesta coherente, pero se dejó llevar y capturó su boca con la suya, intensamente.

Sehrazat suspiró en el beso y le permitió ahondarlo. Sus manos seguían en la cara de él y se desplazaron hacia su cabello y luego hacia sus hombros, atrayéndolo a ella.

Él también la atrajo a su cuerpo y entreabrió sus piernas para recibirla, necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca posible…

Ella se separó de él y lo miró con necesidad, él sonrió y tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos antes de volver a besarla impetuosamente.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el lazo de su bata y lo aflojaron mientras intentaban colarse por debajo de la tela para acariciar su piel.

Sehrazat jadeó placenteramente al sentir sus dedos acariciando su pecho, insistentemente.

La bata cayó a un costado y él entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de ella mientras seguía besándola…

Onur pensó un momento, con lo que le quedaba de resistencia, en levantarla y llevarla hacia la habitación, pero supo que el deseo que ambos sentían era tan fuerte que no podía esperar más…

Ella desabotonó su camisa y él dejó caer el pantalón y los boxers en un par de segundos…

La hizo sentar sobre la mesa mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel y ella le respondió besándolo con pasión…

Hicieron el amor allí, intensamente y se tomaron su tiempo para descubrirse nuevamente…

Luego él la llevó a su habitación y volvieron a perderse uno en brazos del otro…

-Bienvenido…- le dijo ella cuando finalmente se acostaron bajo las sábanas, uno en brazos del otro.

-Me encanta haber vuelto a ti…- le dijo él y besó su cabello todavía húmedo sabiendo que ahora, ella no se iría nunca más de su lado…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Nos vemos en la próxima historia. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
